


Put a Ring On It Part Two

by visionshadows



Series: Her Journey Bright and Pure [17]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Acceptance, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Language Barrier, M/M, Other, Transgender, gender stereotypes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes down to it, Natalia Malkin is the one who makes the decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put a Ring On It Part Two

When Geno had told his mom that he'd proposed to Sidney, she had shouted happily into the phone, babbling about her baby getting married. After ten minutes of her talking to him and then to Sidney in half-English and half-Russian, she had calmed down enough to ask if he was marrying Sidney as a boy or girl. Geno had frowned a little before answering that Sidney was still a woman but for appearance sake, it would be a gay marriage. 

Natalia hummed into the phone, said something about wives and then hung up. Geno looked at the phone in surprise. Sidney did as well, chewing on her lip. Neither of them had a clue what that meant.

The next morning they found out when Geno opened the door and found his father loaded down with luggage and grocery bags. His father gave him a longsuffering look as his mother pushed her way into the house.

Sidney looked like a deer in headlights, dressed in a sundress and wearing makeup. Geno's parents might know but she had always been careful not to appear female around them.

Natalia grabbed Sidney's hand, looking at the ring before hugging Sidney tightly and kissing her cheeks. She spoke rapidly in Russian, way too fast for Sidney to follow along.

Geno took the bags of groceries from his father. "She say ring is beautiful and if daughter-in-law you must learn Russian cooking." Geno smiled brightly. "Mama, you're okay with this?"

"Zhenya, if you are getting married to Sidney your father and I will learn to accept it. But he must learn how to take care of you properly."

Sidney was hugging Geno's father, her eyes still wide. Vladimir took her face in his hands and smiled at her warmly. "Welcome to family."

"First lesson," Natalia called out as she headed to the kitchen. "Borscht! Come Sidney."

Vladimir headed to the guest bedroom with the luggage, leaving Sidney and Geno alone. "What just happened?"

"Mama and Papa decide it okay if you a woman since we marry now. Mama says you must learn how to cook and take care of me properly."

“I take care of you just fine.” Sidney slapped his arm. "Should I change and take off my makeup?"

"Change. Borscht messy and that new dress. Leave makeup."

Geno carried the grocery bags into the kitchen. Natalia was already getting out pots and knives.

"Where should I put the bags?"

"On the table," Natalia set the butcher knife on the counter. "Does Sidney dress like that often?"

"When we're at home. Please be okay with it. She is comfortable here and this is our home. I’m not going to ask her to stop.” 

“Zhenya,” Natalia said firmly. “Did I ask you to make him change? I was asking a question.”

Geno slumped a little, looking guilty. “Sorry. I’m just so used to having to defend Sidney dressing like a woman. You never want to talk about her.”

“It is not right but it is what it is. I love you and refuse to lose you because I won’t accept Sidney the way he is. Your father feels the same way.”

Geno exhaled slowly. “Thank you. It means so much to have your support. We haven’t said anything to her parents so having you in our corner helps.”

Natalia patted his arm gently. “He doesn’t look much like a woman.”

“No,” Geno agreed softly. “Her body is very masculine from years of hockey. Once she stops playing and starts taking hormones, it might help a little. There’s only so much that can be done since she is going to transition later in life.”

Natalia frowned. “Breasts will help.”

Geno smiled before pulling his mother into his arms. “Thank you, Mama.”

Sidney came back into the room wearing one of Geno’s old Metallurg shirts and a peasant skirt. “Your father is watching television and says that you should join him. There’s a game of football on.”

Geno nodded and let go of his mother. He kissed Sidney lightly before leaving her alone with Natalia. Sidney fidgeted for a moment before setting her jaw and nodding briefly.

“Talk slow,” Sidney said in Russian, stumbling over her pronunciation. “Understand more. Speak less.”

Natalia patted her cheek with a smile. “And you learn Russian. Good girl. You will make a good wife to my Zhenya.”

Sidney smiled back. “Want to be wife. Love him.”

Natalia took her hand. “Your Russian is awful. Zhenya is obviously a bad teacher. Vladimir will teach you from now on.”

Sidney furrowed her brow, parsing Natalia’s words before nodding. “He try. English easier now. Teach Russian hard.”

“Beets,” Natalia said in English, pointing them out to Sidney. “Chop first. Borscht Zhenya’s favorite. Must learn best.”

“Thank you,” Sidney said seriously. “Geno scared you not love because me.” She gestured at herself. “Is hard for him. Me being like this. Needs you.”

Natalia turned to Sidney, taking her face in her hands. She spoke slowly in Russian, hoping Sidney knew enough to understand. 

“We will always support Evgeni and therefore, will always support you. Our love is not conditional.”

Sidney closed her eyes and pressed her lips together. She exhaled slowly before opening her eyes again, blinking back tears. “Thank you so much.”

Natalia pulled her into another hug, squeezing tightly. She pulled back and handed Sidney a knife. “Time to chop beets.”

“Yes ma’am,” Sidney said, wiping her eyes and picking up a beet. “Teach me how to cook for Zhenya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still writing very slowly. :/ Sorry folks!


End file.
